sbargfandomcom-20200213-history
Teams
This is a list of all the teams and team members that are currently playing Sbarg. ''Teams Team "YYYEEOUCH" : '''tumultuousNebulae (Tyler) ' *Knight of Void *Land of Ghosts and Static *Fistkind *ghoustly.tumblr.com *GMT-8 : grimAuxiliatron (Vance) *Heir of Blood *Land of Storm and Shrines *Bowkind *heir-0f-bl00d.tumblr.com *GMT-8 : Dom *Prince of Space *Land of Lasers and Mercury *astroradical.tumblr.com *GMT-8 : Emily *Bard of Time *Land of Coral and Glass *landofcoralandglass.tumblr.com *GMT-5 : Rachel *Sylph of Doom *Land of Pyramids and Angels *GMT-7 ''Team "Alligator Science" :'reclusiveRadical''' ::Central Time :mirroredWaves ::Pacific Time :analogAnatomy ::Central Time :corpseMatchmaker ::Land of Emptiness and Chemicals ::Prototypings: Piggy bank and Bunny plush ::Pacific Time ''Team "Free Will" :'portoGuardian''' ::Land of Swamps and Dragons ::Prototypings: Can of Sprite + Shoulder Dragon ::chainkind ::GMT-2.5 :contumaciousAngel ::Land of Spikes and Death ::Prototypings: Furby + ? ::rakekind ::GMT+2 :marcidThreat ::Land of Static and Moss ::Prototypings: Crotchet doll + Honey Badger ::glovekind ::GMT+1 :procrastinatingDetective ::Land of Skulls and Dice ::Prototypings: Gloomy bear + Roadkill fox ::umbrellakind ::GMT+1 :: ''Team Karkat-Grey ''(http://sbargteamgrey.tumblr.com/) :gloomyOptimist ::Land of Mirrors and Sentience ::Prototypings: unicorn Pillowpet and 500GB harddrive ::Eastern Time :cageyAxiom ::Land of Magma and Circuitry ::Prototypings: joker card from normal card deck and cube of ice ::-3:00 :The Poet ::Land of Mirth and Drought ::Prototypings: miniature pumpkin and US Govt. notebook ::Pacific Time :Kaleb702 ::Land of Nickel and Gold ::Prototypings: random crap disk and Alpha Centauri disk ::Central Time :temporalMemory : ::Land of Chasms and Crystal ::Prototypings: frog statuette and a dragon statue ::Greenwich Mean :: ''Team "MSPA Clubhouse" : '''betheStrider' ::: ::: Land of Bridges and Portals ::: Prototypings: '''Companion cube plush and Laptop ::: Central Time : '''Smograth : gentlemanlyGeek : whitehelm : Holly ::: Land of Sentience and Gardens : vanquishedValiant : dystopianScion : Claus : Perfivale ''Team "Oldstucks" :'conciliatoryClaw''' ::Land of Emptiness and Shadows ::Prototypings: Quill pen + paper crane ::Pacific Time :Juju ::Land of Paper and Silence ::Prototypings: Brownie + Tavros' head ::Pacific Time :Jen ::Land of Chasms and Nickel ::Prototypings: Pipe + glass of wine ::Pacific Time :plushpuppetrumps ::Land of Magma and Oil ::Prototypings: Spray bottle + Ravenclaw jacket ::Pacific Time :zenithalGaze ::Land of Obsidian and Snow ::Prototypings: Blank cd + Aigis figurine ::Pacific Time :hakoshi ::Land of Marsh and Wood ::Prototypings: Orca whale + smuppet ::Pacific Time :J-Chan ::Land of Desolation and Magma ::Prototypings: Ashes of rat Jiraiya + ashes of rottweiler Hieldae Mae ::Pacific Time :crownkind ::Land of Mountains and Apathy ::Prototypings: Candle + clock ::Pacific Time ''Team "Royal Dukes" :'vesselliusRuxem''' ::Land of Webs and Cubes ::Prototypings: Teddy Bear and McDonalds Rainbow Dash figurine :doomedRequiem ::Land of Temples and Fear ::Prototypings: Piñata and Tenor Saxophone ''Team "Rune" :'Royce''' ::Land of Clockwork and Jungle ::Heir of Time ::Prototypings: Nokia phone and Swiss army knife ::Derse Dreamer ::Pacific Time :Ghost Signals ::Land of Rain and Fossils ::Bard of Light ::Prototypings: Knife and Lighter ::Prospit Dreamer ::Pacific Time ''Team "Shuttle" '''(teamshuttle.tumblr.com) '' : '''confoundedClockwork ::: Land of Tents and Sky ::: Prospit Dreamer ::: Central Time (lives near Meteor Impact Zone) ::: ambitioustea.tumblr.com : kawaiiKarissa ::: Land of Steam and Light ::: Prospit Dreamer ::: Eastern Time ::: superkarissa64.tumblr.com : armadilloAdventurer42 ::: Land of Trees and Rays ::: Prospit Dreamer ::: Pacific Time (lives near Meteor Impact Zone) ::: vanturthevagabond.tumblr.com : docGa ::: Land of Hills and Song ::: Derse Dreamer ::: Pacific Time ::: abzlabo-decoder.tumblr.com/ : Logan unavailable ::: Land of Rubble and Diamonds ::: Derse Dreamer ::: Eastern Time ::: logogofromkeron.tumblr.com : happyNow ::: Land of Statues and Neon ::: Derse Dreamer ::: Eastern Time ::: hallabackgurlz.tumblr.com ''Team "The -Insert Classes Here- Who Say Ni" :'Pika''' (PikaOi on MSPAforums, ThatStupidBasilisk on tumblr, phantasmalChild on Pesterchum) ::Page of Hope (rejects title) ::Land of Fear and Angels ::Derse dreamer ::Prototypings: Picture of two seahorses and miniature Eridanplush ::Eastern Time :Mistress (AnimeMistress on MSPAforums, catalysticobserver on tumblr, dysphoricQuestions on Pesterchum) ::Sylph of Blood ::Land of Vibrations and Frost(?) ::Prospit dreamer ::Prototypings: Wolf plush ::Eastern Time ''Team "Unprepared" :'keenValidity''' ::Land of Stairs and Slate ::Prototypings: Sharpie and Deck of cards ::Eastern Time :Silver seren ::Land of Twilight and Hail ::Prototypings: Wolf doll and Molecular model kit ::Central Time :Volitan ::Land of Magnets and Spires ::Prototypings: Whiteout and Scalemate plush ::Eastern Time :lyricalLeverage '''(lyricalLeverage on Pesterchum) ::Land of Rhythm and Neon ::Prototypings:' iPod and computer speaker ::Central Time :'Slifar (dracoSolutum on Pesterchum) ::Land of Gears and Dragons ::Prototypings:' Smartphone and Speakers ::Central Time :Maze-la (whyiseveryonesurlfancierthanmine on Tumblr; fictionTraveler on Pesterchum) ::Land of Fire and Acid ::Prototypings:'' Bowling pin and Stuffed meadowlark toy ::Central Time :Blocktopus '''(the-chalupacabra on Tumblr, amaranthineHelix on Pesterchum) ::Land of Tundra and Nickel ::Prototypings:' Cat and Tarantula ::Mountain Time :'Bluemans''' (sillyStargazzer on Pesterchum) ::Prototypings: Frog plushie and picture of grandfather ::Pacific Time ''Team "Booty" :'quantumCrimson''' ::Title: '??? ::'Land: 'Land of Bamboo and Shadows ::'Prototypings: Banjo and toy frog ::Timezone: 'GMT +10 :'violetInspiration ::Title: 'Heir of Rage ::'Land: 'Land of Wilderness and Roses ::'Prototypings: iPod Touch and a wooden gun ::Timezone: 'GMT +12/13 :'silentlySarcastic ::Title: 'Rouge of Life ::'Land: 'Land of Webs and Rubble ::'Prototypings: Keyboard and Protomen "Act 1" CD ::Timezone: 'GMT +2 :'drunkenVibrato ::Title: 'Lord of Hope ::'Land: 'Land of Magnets and Forest ::'Prototypings: Violin and a bottle of vodka ::Timezone: '''GMT +10 :: Team "BLUE TEAMIE" Linkyu : '''Chumhandle: hazardousFizzlejoker : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Gears and Echos. : Prototyped: Boneshaker and a desk lamp. : Title: Lord of Breath : Timezone: GMT+0 'Fenrir' : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Tundra and Moss : Prototyped: african wild dog plushie + giant frog plushie : Title: Rogue of Light : Timezone: GMT-5 'Elms' : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Silk and Spices : Prototyped: Grey Elephant Plushie + Favourite Grey Knitted Hat : Title: TBA : Timezone: *%¤¨# 'Nexev' : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Bricks and Rubble : Prototyped: TBA : Title: TBA : Timezone: GMT-5 'CharredGP' : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Amusement and Insomnia : Prototyped: cat + D&D book : Title: Page of Void : Timezone: GMT-6 "The Maryams" Mika;;Knight of Blood;;Land of Zephyr and Storms;;Prototyped TBA;;Entering through Tumblr {screamingthesilence} Kayla;;Maid of Space;;Land of Heat and Cobalt;; Prototyped TBA;; Entering through Tumblr {wingedfoxhota} Team Misfail ''Team Ottercan '''Bearslayer' : Chumhandle: thunderousGobsmack : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of undefined and Waterfalls : Consorts: '''Chinchillas with jetpacks : '''Prototyped: Wallet+comic book about a cat : Title: Mage of Heart : Strife Specibus: Tonfakind : Timezone: GMT-5 Delirium : Chumhandle: N/A : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Terror and Thunder : Prototyped: Slender Man figure + Sherlock Holmes book : Title: Lord of Doom : Strife Specibus: Morningstarkind : Timezone: GMT-5 Melissa : Chumhandle: ??? : Entering through: tumblr : Land: Land of Angels and Emeralds : Prototyped: Wig head (with Karkat wig on) + Headphones : Title: Knight of Life : Timezone: GMT-5 : In GMT+1 (British Summertime) Pidge Knight of Hope Land of Rain and Blankets Penillowsprite Sarah Knight of Rage Land of Graves and Spheres Mjolnulelesprite Suzii Bard of Time Land of Rivers and Wood Gordolampsprite In Brazil GMT-3 Jubaloba Thief of Doom Land of cliifs and drought Strifespecibus: Umbrellakind / Knifekind necklacekittensprite. Raayy Sylph of Mind Land of Dawn and Void Ryuukkochsprite In Thailand GMT+7 Natto Prince of Hope Land of Graves and Graves Strifedeck: Textbookkind/Knifekind Proposwordsprite Shiny Rogue of Light Land of Fossils and Diamonds Strifedeck: keykind Prangrybirdsprite Team "Retro Mafia" Hannah http://hero-of-ink.deviantart.com/ Pesterchum handle: candescentChevelure Heir of Space Land of Obsidian and Echo Strifedeck: Sharpiekind Moesprite Likes: Art of any nature, candy of the rainbow persuasion, and the color green Dislikes: When her 3 dogs dig under her fence and run away. Andrew Pesterchum handle: atomicCrescendo Knight of Heart Land of Twilight and Vibration Strifedeck- Swordkind Caitlincubesprite Likes: Playing the trumpet, Alien the Movie, and Hannah (ESPECIALLY HANNAH) Dislikes: When he regrets a descision. Lauren Pesterchum handle: cyaneousTextrix Maid of Breath Land of Relfection and Sky Strifedeck: Gunkind Elricsprite Likes: Anime, drawing, and dressing up in fancy costumes Dislikes: Being called short. Sammie Pesterchum handle: cryogenicArtist Mage of Light Land of Eggs and Crystals Strifedeck: Slinkykind Mannicatsprite Likes: Mythological animals, drawing, and RPG video games Dislikes: Seriously Shitty Cliches Hayden Seer of Time Land of Rubies and Clockwork Strifedeck: Swordkind Eaglespicesprite Likes: Religion, reading, video games Dislikes: Public speaking ????? (Unknown) ???? of ???? Land of ???? and ???? Strifedeck: ???? ??????? Likes: ???????? Dislikes: ???????